As the human population increases worldwide, and available farmland continues to be destroyed or otherwise compromised, the need for more effective and sustainable agriculture systems is of paramount interest to the human race. Improving crop yields, protein content, and plant growth rates represent major objectives in the development of agriculture systems that can more effectively respond to the challenges presented.
In recent years, the importance of improved crop production technologies has only increased as yields for many well-developed crops have tended to plateau. Many agricultural activities are time sensitive, with costs and returns being dependent upon rapid turnover of crops or upon time to market. Therefore, rapid plant growth is an economically important goal for many agricultural businesses that involve high-value crops such as grains, vegetables, berries and other fruits.
Genetic engineering has and continues to play an increasingly important yet controversial role in the development of sustainable agriculture technologies. A large number of genetically modified plants and related technologies have been developed in recent years, many of which are in widespread use today (Factsheet: Genetically Modified Crops in the United States, Pew Initiative on Food and Biotechnology, August 2004,). The adoption of transgenic plant varieties is now very substantial and is on the rise, with approximately 250 million acres planted with transgenic plants in 2006.
While acceptance of transgenic plant technologies may be gradually increasing, particularly in the United States, Canada and Australia, many regions of the World remain slow to adopt genetically modified plants in agriculture, notably Europe. Therefore, consonant with pursuing the objectives of responsible and sustainable agriculture, there is a strong interest in the development of genetically engineered plants that do not introduce toxins or other potentially problematic substances into plants and/or the environment. There is also a strong interest in minimizing the cost of achieving objectives such as improving herbicide tolerance, pest and disease resistance, and overall crop yields. Accordingly, there remains a need for transgenic plants that can meet these objectives.
The goal of rapid plant growth has been pursued through numerous studies of various plant regulatory systems, many of which remain incompletely understood. In particular, the plant regulatory mechanisms that coordinate carbon and nitrogen metabolism are not fully elucidated. These regulatory mechanisms are presumed to have a fundamental impact on plant growth and development.
The metabolism of carbon and nitrogen in photosynthetic organisms must be regulated in a coordinated manner to assure efficient use of plant resources and energy. Current understanding of carbon and nitrogen metabolism includes details of certain steps and metabolic pathways which are subsystems of larger systems. In photosynthetic organisms, carbon metabolism begins with CO2 fixation, which proceeds via two major processes, termed C-3 and C-4 metabolism. In plants with C-3 metabolism, the enzyme ribulose bisphosphate carboxylase (RuBisCo) catalyzes the combination of CO2 with ribulose bisphosphate to produce 3-phosphoglycerate, a three carbon compound (C-3) that the plant uses to synthesize carbon-containing compounds. In plants with C-4 metabolism, CO2 is combined with phosphoenol pyruvate to form acids containing four carbons (C-4), in a reaction catalyzed by the enzyme phosphoenol pyruvate carboxylase. The acids are transferred to bundle sheath cells, where they are decarboxylated to release CO2, which is then combined with ribulose bisphosphate in the same reaction employed by C-3 plants.
Numerous studies have found that various metabolites are important in plant regulation of nitrogen metabolism. These compounds include the organic acid malate and the amino acids glutamate and glutamine. Nitrogen is assimilated by photosynthetic organisms via the action of the enzyme glutamine synthetase (GS) which catalyzes the combination of ammonia with glutamate to form glutamine. GS plays a key role in the assimilation of nitrogen in plants by catalyzing the addition of ammonium to glutamate to form glutamine in an ATP-dependent reaction (Miflin and Habash, 2002, Journal of Experimental Botany, Vol. 53, No. 370, pp. 979-987). GS also reassimilates ammonia released as a result of photorespiration and the breakdown of proteins and nitrogen transport compounds. GS enzymes may be divided into two general classes, one representing the cytoplasmic form (GS1) and the other representing the plastidic (i.e., chloroplastic) form (GS2).
Previous work has demonstrated that increased expression levels of GS1 result in increased levels of GS activity and plant growth, although reports are inconsistent. For example, Fuentes et al. reported that CaMV S35 promoter-driven overexpression of Alfalfa GS1 (cytoplasmic form) in tobacco resulted in increased levels of GS expression and GS activity in leaf tissue, increased growth under nitrogen starvation, but no effect on growth under optimal nitrogen fertilization conditions (Fuentes et al., 2001, J. Exp. Botany 52: 1071-81). Temple et al. reported that transgenic tobacco plants overexpressing the full length Alfalfa GS1 coding sequence contained greatly elevated levels of GS transcript, and GS polypeptide which assembled into active enzyme, but did not report phenotypic effects on growth (Temple et al., 1993, Molecular and General Genetics 236: 315-325). Corruzi et al. have reported that transgenic tobacco overexpressing a pea cytosolic GS1 transgene under the control of the CaMV S35 promoter show increased GS activity, increased cytosolic GS protein, and improved growth characteristics (U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,547). Unkefer et al. have more recently reported that transgenic tobacco plants overexpressing the Alfalfa GS1 in foliar tissues, which had been screened for increased leaf-to-root GS activity following genetic segregation by selfing to achieve increased GS1 transgene copy number, were found to produce increased 2-hydroxy-5-oxoproline levels in their foliar portions, which was found to lead to markedly increased growth rates over wild type tobacco plants (see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,555,500; 6,593,275; and 6,831,040).
Unkefer et al. have further described the use of 2-hydroxy-5-oxoproline (also known as 2-oxoglutaramate) to improve plant growth (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,555,500; 6,593,275; 6,831,040). In particular, Unkefer et al. disclose that increased concentrations of 2-hydroxy-5-oxoproline in foliar tissues (relative to root tissues) trigger a cascade of events that result in increased plant growth characteristics. Unkefer et al. describe methods by which the foliar concentration of 2-hydroxy-5-oxoproline may be increased in order to trigger increased plant growth characteristics, specifically, by applying a solution of 2-hydroxy-5-oxoproline directly to the foliar portions of the plant and over-expressing glutamine synthetase preferentially in leaf tissues.